My Cousin's Wedding
by thlove
Summary: Hermione is chosen to be Maid of Honor over her cousin's snobby friends. When they doubt her relationship with Ron, telling her he's too hot to be with a nerd like her, they learn that some men like bookworms.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

I rolled over in bed, and sighed. I heard the door open, and I turned to face a red haired man dressed only in orange chudly cannons boxers. I smiled as he looked up and saw that I was awake. His freckled face broke into a smile as he came over to the bed and kissed me softly. I pulled him on top of me and deepened the kiss. We were panting by the time he pulled back.

"Good morning love," Ron told me, brushing my sleep mussed hair from my face. "I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled at me.

"Welcome back. You didn't wake me. Your absence woke me. I thought you would never get home!" I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, this time invloving my whole body by rocking my pelvis against his. Ron smiled and broke the kiss.

"Geez, Hermione, miss me much?" Ron laid down beside me. I would have pressed for more, but I had to get up in ten minutes. We snuggled together, facing each other, to talk, which we hadn't gotten to for almost a week. Ron had been on assignment with the aurors, finishing their six month take down of a cell of dark wizards. My brave warrior was very good on missions. He and Harry had co capitained this last mission. Ron and Harry each had their own units to run, but with such a difficult cell to take down, they had gotten the best to work together to ensure the safety of all those involved.

"Of course I missed you. Dolt." Ron laughed. I sighed and snuggled closer, running my hand through his soft ginger hair. I tucked my head into his neck and sniffed, having missed his scent.

"What time in Tri's wedding?" Ron asked me, knowing that I had to be there several hours before he had to drag his laszy butt to the ceremony. He played softly with my curls and I smiled.

"I'm leaving for Trina's at 7, so about 20 minutes for me, and the ceremony starts at 11, so you need to be there at 10:30." I kissed Ron one more time, and got out of bed. His eyes were immediately drawn to the gap between my sleep shirt and my pajama pants. Ron traced his hand across my lower stomache, and came to rest on the hand wearing his ring. The ring he had put on my hand last Sunday, the day before he had left on his mission. He smiled at me, secure in the knowledge that he had a mark on me now.

"Any chance I can convince you to stay for some extra curricular activities?" He asked, pulling my pants out so he could peak down and see if I was wearing underwear. I wasn't. I giggled and darted out of his reach, gently scolding him.

"No Ronald. Honestly. As maid of honor I have to be there. Who else will know what to do when my cousin goes mental about the fact that she's getting married?" Ron smirked. He had met Trina and Phil, her husband to be, and knew they were both excited to get married. They were perfect for each other.

"One more kiss then, love." I kissed the man who I would marry in less than 3 months. September 1 was coming fast. I broke the kiss and went into the bathroom to shower. By the time I came out, Ron was sound asleep. I gazed at the only man I would ever love. Spending long periods of time away from him was hard, but it was worth it. We both worked to make the world better, I as a magical lawyer, putting trash into Azkaban, just as fast as Ron, Harry and the other aurors could bring them in. The work we put in was made easier by the thought that hopefully no other young wizards or witches would have to fight against an extemely powerful dark wizard in our lifetimes. No one deserved that. I silently laid out the black suit he would wear today, then apparated to an alley around the corner from Trina's flat. I walked to her front door and knocked, ready to let the abuse from her other two brides maids begin. Aly answered the door. She didn't smile and turned around as soon as the door was open. I sighed to myself. Aly was mad at the fact that I had been chosen as maid of honor as opposed to her. It wasn't my fault, but it did cause her to be less than pleasant to me when Trina wasn't around. I followed her into the flat and walked straight to the living room, where I knew the makeshift beauty parlor would take place.

"Hermione!!" Trina shouted, looking up from her bowl of granola and yogurt. I smiled back at her and gave her a hug. "I'm so excited! I can't believe this day is finally here! How was your morning Bookworm?" Her nickname for me since we had been old enough to read. I smiled at her.

"It was good. Let's focus on you though. What needs to be done?" I asked her, jumping into my work mode. I grabbed the list she had pointed to off the table and proceded to get to work. I made calls to check on deliveries and the rentals, confirmed the DJ yet again, and made sure the flowers were still looking fresh. By the time 9 rolled around, I had the list done and was the last one who needed to be prettied up. Trina sat me down while she went to the bathroom, and Aly and Bree made faces at me as they worked on my make up and hair. I was glad they were helping them, and I said thank you.

"We're not doing this for you." Bree sneered. She was Aly's sister, so she held me in the same regard. I shouldn't have even tried. Trina came back out and they reverted back to politeness. As Tri saw me sitting there, she noticed my left hand.

"No way." Bree and Aly looked at her confused, and I blushed, nodding my head. "Seriously? He finally proposed?" Trina had known about my crush on Ron since my first year, and Now that we had been together for a good year she was excited for me to get my fairy tale as well.

"Yeah. He proposed on Sunday." I looked down again at the beautiful ring ron had put on my finger. A diamond surrounded by small blue saphires, and aquamarine gems, to signify Ron and I together forever. I heard faked congratulations for me from Aly and Bree.

"You're getting married? Wow. I never really pictured it." Aly said, venom slipping through. "Where'd you meet the lucky guy? The internet?" She asked me. Trina and I rolled my eyes. Trina wasn't blind. She knew how Bree and Aly were treating me.

"No, Ronald and I went to school together." Bree laughed.

"Was he in advanced classes with you? I guess nerds find love too." Aly and Bree sniggered. Trina just sighed. I got an idea of how to put them in their place. I whispered it to Tri and she smiled nodding her head. As we loaded into the car to take us to the church I plotted. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

When we arrived at the church, we went around to the room where the bride would wait until the ceremony. Bree and Aly were still teasing me about who I was marrying. It was time to put my evil plan into action.

"Okay, you guys think you can find my fiancee?" Bree snorted.

"Of course. He'll be the guy with the pocket protector and huge glasses." Aly laughed at her joke, but Trina just winked at me.

"I bet you 40 quid each that you can't find him before the we leave for the reception." Both girls raised their eyebrows. "Well? Are you not as confidant in your skills as you let on?" I asked. Aly took the bait.

"I'm in. 40 that I can find your nerd love." She sneered, dropping all pretense of civility. "What's his name again?"

"Ah ah ah. You have to find him by sight only. No talking to people." Aly hesitated, but one look at me and she quickly agreed. I nodded my head and smiled, then excused myself to make a call.

"Hullo?" I hear on the other side of the line, followed by a yawn. He was still sleeping?

"Ronald Weasley, you have to be here in half an hour! Get moving!" I closed my eyes in exasperation.

"Hey, I just got back from a field assignment, forgive me for being tired!" He snapped back at me. I could hear him moving around now, though, so I knew he would make it here on time.

"Sorry love. I didn't call to yell at you. I wanted to let you know that I have a bet going with Aly that she can't find my lover, so don't stare at me exclusively during the ceremony, and just keep your distance until the reception." I looked over my shoulder, and was glad to see that I was still alone.

"What? That's really messed up Hermione. Besides, what does it matter?" I heard water splashing and knew he was turning on the shower to wash. That meant he was naked. I felt my body go warm.

"It's a matter of pride. Just try to remember that." I paused and could hear him put the phone on speaker and step into the shower. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mione. Now I gotta go. I'll try to remember my little 'rules'." I laughed at the imagined air quotes to go along with that phrase. I hung up the phone and headed back to the room. With the other women time passed so quickly. Soon we were lined up, to walk down the aisle for my best muggle friend and cousin's wedding. As I walked down the rows I saw Ron. He was wearing the suit I picked out, along with my favorite orange and maroon tie. The maroon of the tie matched my bride's maid dress perfectly, and Ron's favorite color was orange. My man was staring at me in my low cut in the back, satin dress, obviously imagining the skimpy underclothes I was wearing. I shot him a quick look and he glanced away, letting his eyes travel away so as not to give my game away. I could almost hear him muttering to himself how he was in love with a mental person.

The ceremony was beautiful. Phil and Trina wrote their own vows, and Phil's were the most beautiful and heartfelt words I'd ever heard.

Most were in tears by the end, and when the pastor announced them man and wife, Trina kissed him so passionately that she almost knocked him over. The crowd laughed, and the wedding party proceeded out of the hall. Everyone milled around outside the church, slowly moving over to the cars that would take them to the reception. Aly and Bree caught up with me, both looking triumphant.

"Did you figure it out?" I asked, knowing they would get it wrong, but ready to hear it.

"How many guesses do I get?" Aly asked.

"Um, three." I said. Aly looked around and pointed to a short man with grey pants, and green sports coat and blue suspenders. I shuddered. Who let that man dress himself? "No. Definitely not." She looked around again and pointed towards a man with a slight hunch and greasy hair. I shook my head. She moved onto her last guess, a prematurely balding man about my age. "Hand it over." Aly sighed but gave up the money without a fuss. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, curious that she wasn't throwing a fit.

"I found my conquest for tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll even give him my real phone number, and he can call me." She looks smug, despite loosing. I go to ask who her conquest is when she walks off heading for the car. I follow, and we end up at the reception within 15 minutes. As we climbed out of the car, I couldn't contain my curiosity any more.

"Who is it?" I ask her. She cranes her neck around, spots him, and points. He is standing with his back to us, but I know that Weasley ginger anywhere. I look at Aly, just in time to see her adjust herself and lick her lips, then head over to hit on my fiancée. I feel my blood boil. This will definitely get ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

I followed Aly at a distance. She made her beeline straight for Ron. He caught sight of the dress, and turned with a smile on his face, thinking it was me. His face fell when he realized it wasn't, and he was a bit less than polite as she greeted him.

"Hello there Gorgeous. My name's Aly. " She was standing a bit too close, forcing Ron to move back. He looked around searching for me. He saw me standing a mere meter away and raised a brow in question. I put a finger to my lips to signal quiet and Ron's attention went back to Aly as he shook his head slightly. It was enough to make this unhumorous situation a bit more enjoyable. The fact that Ron was playing along with my crazy scheme was proof that he loved me.

"Hullo. I'm Ron." He shook her hand quickly, then released her. He started to turn away, but Aly was attempting to engage him in conversation, again.

"So Ron, where are you sitting?" She asked, steering him inside. She was touching him! Not just him, but his hip! I followed behind, faking a smile and murmuring greetings to people I knew, still listening to Aly and fuming. Ron removed her hand and responded.

"I'm at the wedding party table. Friends with the bride." He shrugged casually, leaving me out of his explanation. I see him jump a bit, and step away from Aly again. _Why did he jump_? I ask myself, as I see her hand sliding away from his _arse_. No. Way. Aly didn't seem put off by his second attempt at distance. It just made her step closer to him again, and trap his hand in hers.

"What a coincidence! I am too. You should sit next to me." She steered him over to the table and he sat down unwillingly next to her. "I wonder if Trina knew that we would both be sitting here?" She asked, while running her hand up and down Ron's arm. Ron was shifting uncomfortably, looking around for someone to get him out of this terribly awkward situation. I decided Ron could suffer a minute more. I walked over to Trina, who was heading towards the table.

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked her and Phil. Trina looked at me in surprise, then nodded. I told her what I wanted her and Phil to do, and they broke out into loud laughter. I smiled and they left me, heading over to talk to Ron. Trina whispered in his ear, quickly relaying his part of the plan. He smiled and told Trina that it was a good joke she'd told him, keeping up his pretense. Ron glanced casually around, caught my eye, and I nodded.

"So Ron, what do you do?" Aly was asking the most generically boring questions. Ron smiled at her and answered in a very non generic way.

"I know who I want to do." He winked his eye and turned to look away at Trina. Aly blushed until she heard the rest of his sentence. "Oi, Trina. What was the name of that other brides maid? The one with the curls?" I started to walk over then. I could see Aly going still and pale.

"She's Hermione." Phil said quickly. "But she's engaged to some nerd here. She's not the type to cheat." Phil was 'trying' to dissuade him from me. I smiled a great big smile. Ron broke into a grin and added to the show.

"She had seemed like the type when she let me feel her up before the wedding. Course, she said she was available to me anytime." I had reached Ron by now, and slid smoothly into his lap. He looked at me, and I felt a steel pipe under my arse.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell." I mock pouted at Ron. Ron ran his finger over my pouting lip and gave me a kiss.

"I thought you said that you were unattached." He grasped my left hand, and pretended to marvel at the ring that he had bought. He whistled softly. "Blimey. Blokes loaded eh?" He asked me. I was about to respond when I heard two familiar voices burst out laughing. I glared over at Harry and Ginny, who had apparently crashed the party.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here?" I asked. Ginny continued to giggle, holding onto Harry so she wouldn't fall as Harry responded.

"We came to see the show. Trina said it was good, but I had no idea." He burst out laughing as he looked at the rest of the wedding party, none of whom were in on the joke. "Seriously, Hermione, you should have gone into acting instead of a public rights lawyer." Ginny chuckled.

"Maybe she should have started hooking. Look at the way she flirts with this knob." I flushed, and Ron's cock twitched under me. Hm, I would file_ that_ response away for later.

"Hermione!" I looked up and saw my mum standing with Trina's parents. Our dad's were trailing behind, but caught up quickly enough. "Why do your friends think you should be a hooker?" Mum looked more than amused. I smiled back at her and dad.

"Oh, it's just that I'm engaged and all, and I'm flirting with this fine man under me." I smiled at dad, and he glanced at Ron confused.

"Is this not... Ronald?" Dad asked slowly.

"Yes it's Ron. Aly just didn't think I could be with someone who was attractive, so we were showing her." Ron shifted under me, and I looked down at him. He smirked and nodded at Aly. I turned to face her, and she looked beyond stunned.

"Yeah." Ron added, sliding his hand down to my bum, which could be seen by Aly, but not by my father. "I do love a good bookworm." Aly got out of her chair and stormed off. I looked at Ron, as everyone else got to talking, and saw his eyes darken with the lust that I knew was directly related to my temper and jealousy. We excused ourselves, and headed off to find somewhere private. I could Harry laughing behind us as Ginny called to us.

"Oi Ron! Can't you control yourself?"

"Can you?" He shouted back, before pulling my hand faster to get out of any potential fire zone of Ginny's.

* * *

Hi Readers! I have to say, that I am loving the response you guys have to this story! My las one didn't get a single review until chapter 6. Either the HP fan base is better than the Twilight one (Not my personal opinion, I love both) or this story is way better than the first. I think it's the latter. I enjoy this one more, because it's been bouncing around in my head for years, and I just love a good Hermione smack down. She and Ron are my FAVORITE mainstream book series couple ever! One more chapter to go. We have to earn our M rating. :)


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Ron stopped leading me away when we came to a janitors closet. It was unlocked, so he didn't even need to alohomora the door. We went inside, and Ron locked the door and magically protected it. He didn't put a silencing spell on it, but that's because he likes to 'show' how he's the only one who can force me make those insane noises. I swear I sounded like an animal sometimes, but Ron said he found it hot. I groaned low in my throat at Ron started licking the skin exposed by the dress. I grabbed his head, as he pushed the straps off my shoulders, and kissed his way down to my breasts.

"Ron!" I cried out, as he pulled off the weird 'stick on' bra that I had had to wear with the dress, and sucked hard on one nipple. "Oh hell! Yes Ron!" I could feel his smile against my skin as he kissed his way to the other peak. I felt my head thrashing against the door, as my satiny dress slipped lower on my body, no longer held up by the straps. Soon, it puddled on the floor, leaving me in just a pair of satin panties that matched the color of the dress.

"You owe me so much now. Y'know, for playing along with your mental game, and making me endure Aly's company." Ron informed me as he straightened up, and began to remove his own clothes. I heard Lady Marmalade playing in the reception, and laughed. Ron listened to the music then got a mischievous smile on his face. "I know what I want." I felt nervous as Ron sat on top of a table that was against the wall, and began shedding his clothes. _What am I getting into?_ I asked myself.

"What do you want?" I asked, watching his pants tent as he watched me walk over, unconsciously moving to the seductive sound of the music.

"I want you to show me your belly dance class moves..." He smirked at me as I blushed, catching on. Ginny had forced me to take a belly dancing class with her, to 'get in touch with my inner woman', and I had found that I had really enjoyed it, but had refused to dance for Ron. "Up close and personal." I walked over to Ron, feeling silly. How was I suppose to be seductive. One look at Ron showed he was more than ready for the show. I took a deep breath. Then I let my eyes smolder at him as I sinuously moved through body rolls, hip swivels, shoulder shimmy's, figure eights and the like. The more I moved, the more Ron groaned and his erection grew, and the more into it I got. Soon, Ron was practically panting. Before the end of the song Ron pulled me to straddle his lap, having removed all but his boxers, and kissed me hard. I went under in the kiss easily, and I felt his fingers push under my panties, feeling the wetness caused by the dance and Ron. He smiled into my mouth.

"Turn yourself on, did you?" I playfully swatted at Ron, and in response he pushed his fingers into my body, causing me to groan and throw my head back. I reached down and pushed aside another pair of Cannon's boxers, to pull out his cock. I needed him Now. Ron caught on, and pushed aside the scrap of maroon silk, and thrust his cock into my body. We both moaned in unison. I tried to move myself on his cock, but couldn't get the leverage necessary to do so.

"Ron, I can't move." I whined to him. He laughed softly and tried to thrust up. He moved almost no distance at all, and frowned. I whimpered as he tried to move again and failed.

"Well." Ron grinned at me. "I guess we have to move." He stood up, driving himself deeper, and pushed me against the nearest wall. I sighed in relief, then gasped as he moved, thrusting into me with incredible force. He knew exactly what to do, and did it well. We writhed together for an endless time that ended far too soon. I could tell that Ron was getting close, so I clenched my muscles around him. In retaliation, Ron licked his thumb and rubbed it against my clit. Ron and I came at the same time, and we leaned against the wall, catching our breath. I held his strong shoulders to keep myself from falling, and he breathed heavily into my neck, tickling me a little bit. When we were calmed down, we cleaned ourselves up, and got dressed. I magically de-wrinkled our clothes, causing Ron to laugh.

"What? I don't want people to know what we were doing in here." This just made Ron laugh harder as he undid the enchantments around the door.

"Love, I think everyone knows what we're doing in here." He opened the door, and I saw quite a few faces looking at us. I blushed furiously, remembering the fact that Ron had neglected to put up a silencing charm. I strode away from Ron, but he just followed, and I could feel his amusement at my anger, and felt him staring at my backside. I knew that tonight would be a shag fest at the house, since a week was the longest we'd gone without since getting together. As we sat at the table, Ron pulling me onto his lap, we were teased unmercifully about the fact that we couldn't wait, and I was praised for my brilliant plan to put Aly in her place. She had moved on to sit at another table and hit on another man, this one more receptive. I snuggled into Ron's chest and felt content that even though Aly was pretty, she hadn't drawn my love away from me. By the end of the reception, and we were saying goodbye to the newly married couple, I felt so very happy at having my fiancée back in my arms, safe and sound. We headed home soon after, and proceeded to make up for our lost week.

* * *

Hi Readers! So that's the end of this story! Let me know what you think!A few quick words about the story:

1. I didn't have Hermione embarrass Bree because Bree was pretty insignificant.

2. I really didn't like Aly, and she deserved what she got, but she did get a 'happy ending' of sorts because Ron would have been just another conquest. He didn't mean much to her, so she moved on right after.

3. Belly dancing is great. It's great for exercise and self empowerment in both men and women. However, it is really sexy. In my story, Hermione didn't want to dance for Ron because she worried that she would look silly. Ron obviously enjoyed the show, and truthfully, it's really hard to look bad belly dancing, as long as you feel confident. I found a video on youtube that has Shakira doing most of the moves Hermione did, only to a different song in a different order (and without the rope.) Belly dancing can be done to any song, and Hermione did and on the spot dance.

Thanks to all of you who read!

*The Shakira video, look up Shakira belly dancing (HER BEST), exactly as I've written it, and you'll find the video.


End file.
